La llamada
by A.Mars
Summary: Una llamada de un Ex a mitad de la madrugada casi nunca puede traer nada bueno. A Bella Swan, sólo le trajo el recuerdo de amargos momentos. -ONE SHOT-


**Hola niñas, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro shot... Es la primera vez que escribo algo _así_ aquí en FF, sé que es algo corto, pero es algo simplemente para desahogarme.**

**Como ya saben, los personajes son de la gran S. Meyer; y la historia es mía.**

* * *

Dormía profundamente cuando un molesto sonido me empezó a molestar para que me despertara de mi sueño, por un momento pensé que era el despertador y estire el brazo para hacerlo callar, pero después de un par de segundos intentándolo sin que diera resultados, descubrí que lo que sonaba insistentemente, no era el despertador, era mi jodido teléfono.

Fue en ese momento en el que decidí abrir mis ojos, me fije en la hora, 2:30 de la madrugada ¿Quién demonios llamaría a esta hora? Pensé malhumorada, tomo el teléfono y puedo fijarme que es un número desconocido pero aun así atiendo.

-"Perdoname por llamar a esta hora"- es lo primero que escucho al contestar, y a pesar de que mi cerebro aun no está funcionando completamente, puedo reconocer esa voz aterciopelada -aunque un poco distorsionada en esta ocasión- esa voz que hace tanto tiempo no escuchaba, sólo le pertenecía a alguien.

-"¿Edward?"- pregunte sin necesidad, pues sabía a la perfección que era él, puede que haya pasado mas de un año sin escucharla, y que hoy por algún motivo suena un poco extraña, pero aún así la reconozco.

-"No me cuelgues... Por favor"- suplicó trabándose un poco mientras hablaba, y comprendí porque se escuchaba un poco extraño... Estaba ebrio, ese descubrimiento inmediatamente me hizo fruncir el ceño, Edward no es de los que acostumbra tomar, y mucho menos embriagarse.

-"Estas tomado Edward"- no fue una pregunta, Solo afirme lo evidente.

-"Si.."- suspira sonoramente. -"Pero en serio necesito hablar contigo Bella"- hace una pausa antes de volver a hablar, y como siempre cuando se trata de él, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. -"Necesito hablar contigo para poder cerrar este ciclo, para ver si logro sacarte de mi corazón"- habló lo mas rápido que la borrachera le permitía. Sólo esas palabras bastaron para hacer que yo despertara completamente y que me pusiera en alerta.

-"¿De que te sirve hablar ahora si estás completamente borracho Edward?"- le pregunté.

-"Créeme que estoy más consciente que nunca Bells"- suspira -"Soy consciente de todo, desde el día en que aceptaste salir por primera vez conmigo, hasta aquel puto día en que la cague todo"- guarda silencio por unos segundos y me lo imagino halando su cabello hacia arriba, esa costumbre que tenía cada vez que estaba frustrado, y mientras tanto, yo cerraba mis ojos tratando de no recordar aquel día que él mencionaba. -"Antes de poder seguir adelante con mi vida, necesito saber si alguna vez me perdonaste"- dice con tono débil e inmediatamente me hace recordar todo lo que pasó hace ya más de un año... año y medio para ser exactos.

Edward y yo éramos novios, teníamos un poco más de dos años juntos, empezamos a salir cuando estábamos en el instituto. Él era un año mayor que yo, por lo que se graduó primero y se marchó a la universidad, no terminamos nuestra relación, pues nos podríamos ver en vacaciones, y además, el año entrante yo iría a la misma universidad.

Todo iba bien, hasta que en Navidad cuando vino a casa me entere que me había sido infiel con una chica de la universidad. ¿Como me enteré?: Por error, ambos teníamos el mismo modelo de celular y un día cuando regresaba a mi casa tome por equivocación su teléfono en lugar del mío. Estaba en mi casa cuando llegó un mensaje de una tal _Tanya_ pidiéndole otra noche como aquella, y aunque revise los anteriores mensajes en los que Edward se dedicaba a repetirle que eso había sido error y que él tenía una novia a quien amaba, el solo hecho de saber que él fue capaz de serme infiel me destrozó por  
completo, no podía volver a confiar en él, no después de esto.

Ese mismo día terminé nuestra relación, aunque me siguió buscando por muchos días, tuvo que regresar a la universidad, y supongo que mi negativa en hablarle le dejo en claro que jamás querría volver el.

-"Hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné Edward"- le digo, y era la verdad, hace mucho que lo hice. -"De lo contrario no hubiese seguido adelante"- sigo hablando para que se de cuenta de que soy sincera. -"Quizás necesitas perdonarte a ti mismo para poder continuar"- le digo después de meditarlo por un segundo, dicen que a veces, para superar las cosas, en lugar de buscar el perdón de los demás, debes de buscar tu propio perdón.

-"Quizás tengas razón"- suspira y me doy cuenta que hay algo más que no se atreve a decirme. -"Pero hay algo más que necesito saber"- se queda unos segundos en silencio, no se si es debido al alcohol, o por algún otro motivo. -"Tu y Jacob..."- deja inconclusa la frase pero yo ya sabía a que se refería. -"Se que la respuesta es no, pero necesito escucharlo"- suplica.

Jacob ha sido un gran amigo, quien me apoyo cuando todo mi mundo se vino abajo cuando terminé con Edward, estuvo conmigo en todo momento, y cuando decidí cambiar repentinamente mi plan de irme a estudiar en Chicago -donde Edward estaba- e irme a estudiar a Florida, él me apoyo y también me acompañó, y es con quien, hace unos meses, empecé una nueva relación.

Sabía que no estaba en la obligación de responderle a Edward, pues no le debo ningún tipo de explicaciones, pero aun así sentí que tenía que responderle.

-"Lo mío con Jacob empezó hace sólo unos meses"- le respondí y me contuve en agregar que el único infiel fue él, no yo. Pero no valía la pena decírselo.

-"¿Eres feliz?"- preguntó en voz baja.

-"Lo soy"- mentí, porque no, no era feliz, al menos no completamente.

A pesar de lo comprensivo que ha sido Jake y de lo mucho que me quiere, no me siento completa.

-"Me alegro por ti Bells, al menos uno de los dos lo es"- puedo escuchar como se le quiebra un poco la voz y en mi estómago se instala un nudo. -"Espero que el te haga feliz siempre"- sigue hablando y yo me trago un sollozo.

-"Gracias Edward"- le digo. -"Gracias por todo, aunque no terminamos de la mejor manera, junto a ti pase momentos maravillosos, así que gracias"- dije mientras me limpiaba una lagrima. Creo que esta llamada nos ha hecho bien a ambos, porque aunque ha removido recuerdos dolorosos, nos debíamos esta charla, una despedida que llego algo tarde.

-"Gracias a ti Bella"- responde aclarándose la garganta para poder hablar. -"Gracias por no colgarme, por todos esos momentos maravillosos que compartimos, gracias porque junto a ti llegué a ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo, y jamás me perdonaré por haberla cagado como lo hice"- sigue hablando y yo esta vez no pude ocultar el sollozo que salió desde mi garganta, y por su voz, supe que el también estaba llorando. -"¿Sabes? Con esta llamada sólo he comprobado lo que siempre supe, que eres y serás la mujer de mi vida Bella, podrán pasar los años y quizás cada quien rehaga su vida, pero escúchame bien Bells, te amo y siempre te voy a amar, pase el tiempo que pase"- se detuvo unos segundos para calmarse. -"Quizás en otra vida..."- pero no lo deje continuar.

-"Adiós Edward"- dije entre sollozos y colgué, colgué antes que fuera tarde y yo también le dijera que aún lo amo, y que sé, que podrán pasar muchos años y yo puedo estar en otra relación, pero ese sentimiento jamás cambiaría. Yo amo, y amaré a Edward Cullen.

Quizás en otra vida Edward, quizás en otra vida, pensé mientras me abrazaba a mi misma y rompía en llanto.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Bueno chicas, esto fue todo... Sé que a muchas nos gusta más los finales felices (; pero en este caso es algo distinto... Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
